The・Four・Legendary・Books
by MasqueradeNight
Summary: Creation, Destruction, Recreation as well as the last legendary book which remains a mystery. What will it be if it's in your hands? Will you rewrite your life with the power granted to you? (AU, contains OCs) (OCs needed) [chapter 1 edited]
1. Chapter 1

**Posted on 31/8/14**

**Edited on 14/9/14:**

**Slight changes to story plot, library design and character personality **

* * *

_"The Book of Creation, Book of Destruction and Book of Restoration. They are the legendary books."_

_ "But you said there are four! The four legendary books onii-sama!"_

_"Positive, but the last book remains a mystery."_

_ "Where are the books then? I want to see!"_

_"I'm clueless, they might be out there somewhere, or maybe just right in front of us."_

_ "What do you think, onii-sama?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_ "That last book. What is its power?"_

_"No idea. Creation, destruction and restoration, the next in line is..."_

* * *

**(Kimiko's POV)**

My eyes fluttered open as I crawled out of my bed. It's no use, I just couldn't fall asleep. Just staring at the stack of old books on my side table makes me remember him. That last time I saw him was the first time I've heard about the books. It was five years ago, he disappeared after that discussion. Everything his vanished into thin air. This mansion was his, I've been guarding it in fear of it disappear just like his other belongings.

I stared at the night sky through my window, stars twinkled around the darkness. Stars may be seen to be in a cluster but hardly anyone ever thought deeper about it. Far in space, each with different distance from earth. Nobody knows how far they are from each other, alone yet unknown.

I felt my bed sheet shuffled, turned my head, only to see Nightmare sprawling beside me. Nightmare was a dragon, a black European dragon. Its scales are black and glossy, the bat wings on its back were folded while the tail dangled from the side of the bed. I could hardly see it under the dim moonlight but its golden eyes shined, staring at me in concern. I must've disturbed its sleep. It must've felt nice to be able to sleep comfortably, it's a feeling that I have long forgotten.

Grabbing the books, I turned the doorknob silently and crept into the hallway. The door never creaked yet Nightmare slipped through the gigantic door and tailed me like a shadow. Night was never just a pet, it's more than that, even surpassing the relationship of a family. The hallway was silent, it's always been. The building was big yet empty in a way I like, I never liked noises after all. The walls were clear of paintings and portraits, unlike other mansion owners, those freak me out.

My original house, never a home. My parents never tried to reach me after all these years. I never existed to them. They treated me like an outsider, one whose completely different from them. Our DNA never matched, yet they were my real parents. A family of five, fire elementals each except me. I only found out my ability with his help, a summoner was what I am.

I halted in front of the antique iron door. The door swayed open as I gently pushed it. Every time I touch it, I felt a magical power guarding the room from intruders. A magical botanical library revealed. Shelves surrounded the place in order and weird stairs connected from shelves to shelves. Grass, flowers and trees of all sort, regions and climates surrounded the place. The lights never go out yet there's never even a light bulb. The library emits a soft glow itself, never too bright, never too dim.

Nightmare flew sleepily onto one of the rattan seats that's big enough to used as a bed. I returned to books back onto the shelves where it had belonged. I've been researching on the four legendary books since he told me about it. I've only been through a fifth of the library but I already some basic knowledge on the books considering there's not much about them.

I removed the seven books next to those that I have just returned. I planned on reading every single book in here just so I won't miss anything possible information. I stood and looked for a nice rattan seat to sit in. They might be floating on a fixed spot in midair but they also react to a person's will. One of the floating chairs flew to me and I climbed on. The next thing I knew was the chair was flying back into midair again.

I read the books in order, reading it as fast as I can. It doesn't count as skimming since I've been taking in each and every word. It took about two hours for me to finish the first five books and I'm starting to feel tired. As I flipped through the pages of the sixth book, a piece of paper fell onto my lap. I immediately opened my eyes that almost shut. The size doesn't fit the book I'm holding and it doesn't looked like a torn page either. Something was scribbled on it.

* * *

_The top of the unconnected shelf, there's something yours._

* * *

I whistled, Nightmare woke as soon as it heard it. "Night, give me a lift!" The dragon flew over to me. "Highest point." I said as I jumped off the chair and onto Nightmare's back. Nightmare flapped its strong wings, creating gusts of air below it. I hold onto it just in case, I wouldn't want to fall at this height. Soon enough, Nightmare was hovering above all shelves in the centre of the library. I looked downwards, scanning for the unconnected shelf.

As I said before, each shelf was connected by the stairs. It must be referring to it. Although I might be wrong, it doesn't hurt to try. I looked at every shelf, rubbing my eyes constantly. My sight gets blurry from my tiredness at some point, I even felt like collapsing from exhaustion. In the end, I managed to reach the top of the shelf without falling.

* * *

**Metal Fight Beyblade (c) Takafumi Adachi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update cuz a lot of stuff been holding me back and my English is dropping. and yes, I did change my name, surprise? Idc if you don't. Ack, sleepy! Need sleep. In case you're confused, I rewrote the first chapter and I might edit this one in a week too. Anyway, see you guys in the next update, R&R.**

**I'm still giving others a chance, OC submissions ends soon. The form is on my profile. The chosen OCs will probably show up in the third or forth chapter, or maybe this chapter? XD Enjoy.**

* * *

My eyes hurt as if they were pierced by needles. I refused to wake up, even at the point of being ignorant of the fact that my mind was conscious. I hid my head in my arms as a substitute pillow, my original pillow must've been kicked away again. I wonder if I get mad ninja skills when I'm asleep, hmm...

I felt someone shaking me, as if trying to wake me up. the tired feeling of mine decided to ignore it and return to my slumber.

I recalled the dream I was having. The crystal palace in the depth of the dark blue forest. A party held, people celebrated. Girls walked and danced in beautiful dresses, guys wore tuxedos with a rose pinned on them. Elegant masks on our faces fulfilled their duty to hide our identities.

A masquerade. The feeling of not knowing and at the same time being the unknown was mysteriously comforting. I stood afar, watching from a higher floor, enjoying the momentous peace. When was the last peace? I wasn't even born back then but I did do my home works.

* * *

Fifteen decades ago, this world was already heading towards a future of science and technology. Human ancestors believed that science can and will explain everything, even opposing to the existence of gods. However, they failed to realised, the small amount of magic users were growing little by little whilst they kept their existence unknown. Eventually, the world had became the present, an era which they used to think as fantasy.

Fantasy was just a world a naive kid would dream about, or so they thought. Little by little, through different techniques, the 'fantasy' world is revealed to the public. The world had gone the exact opposite of what they've expected. Human populations started decreasing while our magical society took over. Due to the world was only prepared for a scientific future, the present became a mess. The outdoors are dangerous, our only protection is the inside of the houses.

I batted my eyes and tried to shake off the uneasy thoughts. These were what I've learnt from books and the internet. When I said internet, I really meant technology. Though this might be confusing after what I said before but technology never ceased to exist, they just froze and stayed the same way for years. I looked over the people's' smiling faces, they seemed happy but they were just fakes I made in my dream like an NPC in the century old RPG games.

I widened my eyes at a girl standing near the door. She was staring at me, observing me from the shadows. She wasn't even wearing a mask. She's an individual, not a puppet. I turned around, hoping for an exit from where I am but only to realise that I was in a doorless luxury box. Pretty sure that I was lucid dreaming, I immediately summoned an explosion on the walls then a path onto the ground. The fakes of course continued on with their programmed tasks. I saw her shooting a glare at me then gestured with her fingers. She whispered something as I got kicked out of my own dream. I heard a growl getting louder and louder.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!" I snapped as I sat up. Nightmare was startled and it jumped, knocking on the side of the bird nest shaped midair rattan seat that I was crashing in. The seat wobbled a bit, making my head dizzy. "Night?" Realising who it was, I looked at him apologetically. I looked over at the grandfather's clock, it's already three in the afternoon. I hopped onto the stairs just beside the seat and started climbing back to the ground, I've been in midair long enough.

I combed and dried my hair with the towel around my neck. Nightmare whose also just out of the bath is shaking off the water on its body outside in the balcony. I bet that it's going to bake itself under the sun like a lizard later. I giggled secretly as I thought. I sat myself as the dresser and opened a 'sliding door' and revealed a mirror behind. Looking through the mirror, I saw myself.

I've grown up quite a bit since I first came here. Black eyes with a slight hint of red, long straight black hair and pale olive skin. My height and build are just average. After the bath, I have changed into my usual attire, a white shoulderless crop top over a black long sleeved shirt with a heart pierced by two arrows in an 'x', a micro jeans skirt, black thighs and white knee length leather boots.

The book from the library I found yesterday was laid on my bed just beside my spellbook. I found out that the pages inside are all empty but just in case there are some hidden message, I brought it back. It's almost time for my usual training. I intended to learn at least one high-level summoning spell today then research on that empty book later. For some reason, it felt vaguely familiar.

* * *

**Metal Fight Beyblade (c) Takafumi Adachi**


End file.
